Just a Fact
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry Potter never went to Hogwarts. His relatives refused to send him. They moved to Death City when Harry was 17. They were going to have their son become a great mister. Lord Death figures out that Harry was abused and removed him from that home. Can Harry live a happy life or will Dumbledore get him. Multi-weapon/half-witch Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Just** **a** **Fact**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Soul Eater

Harry Potter was a strange boy. He was both a weapon and half-witch. As a weapon he could change into many different ones and so far hasn't found one that he couldn't change into. He was an orphan who was forced to live with his abusive aunt, uncle and cousin.

Currently Harry and his relatives were on their way to lord Death's office. Dudley was going to be a meister at his school. Harry was going to be his weapon even though their souls weren't compatible and therefore Dudley couldn't even hold Harry let alone wield him. Harry was of course the one who was punished when Dudley couldn't hold him.

"Listen here Freak." His uncle began as they drew closer to his office. "You better not embarrass us nor any freakiness or else I'll make you beg for death."

Harry swallowed before answering. "Y-yes sir."

They stopped at the door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opens on what looks like it's own. They entered and began walking down yet another hall. It wasn't long until another door blocked their path and after knocking the door opened. It revealed a large room with a gigantic mirror in the middle and a black shape in front.

The shape turned as they walked in and Harry saw the skull mask. Harry had to hide a giggle. The mask was comical especially with his large gloved hands.

"Hello, hello, hello. I am lord Death." He waved his hands causing Harry to hide another giggle while the Dursley's had a hard time hiding their disgust.

"Good morning lord Death. I am Vernon Dursley. This is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley." He said proudly. "Oh and this is my wife's nephew and my son's weapon, Harry Potter." You could hear his disgust as he said Harry's name.

"Mr. Potter can't be your son's weapon." Lord Death told them. "Their souls are incompatible."

"Excuse me?" Vernon exclaimed as he glared at his nephew knowing it was his fault.

Harry flinched when he saw the look his uncle was getting him. He knew that his uncle blamed him and that meant that he was going to get it when they went home. He could only hope that it wouldn't be the cage or the collar and leash.

"Come here Harry." Harry did it for two reasons. One he would be away from his uncle and the other was because lord Death was the boss here.

"Sir?"

"Mr. Potter I am removing you from this abusive family." Harry looked at the death god in shock while Vernon turned purple in anger. "You are going to live with my son and I."

"You can't do this!" Vernon yelled.

"Actually he can." A voice said from behind the Dursleys causing them to all turn. "It is obvious that you are abusing this young man. The oversized, worn out clothes are one sign of neglect. The bruises and scars are a sign of abuse. From the way he looks it is pretty obvious you don't feed him often or enough. It is all the evidence lord Death needs to remove Harry from your care."

Harry, unlike his relatives, found this new man to be fascinating. He had snow white hair and had a giant screw sticking out of the one side of his head. He was just as pale as his hair and he wore white clothes. His eyes were a couple shades lighter than his own and duller too. Both his skin and his clothes were covered in stitches. It made Harry wonder if there was a place on his body without them. He mentally shook his head when he realised where his mind was going.

The Dursleys on the other hand were horrified. Not only was that man disfigured but he was also taking the freak's side. Petunia sneered at the man.

"You don't want this freak." Harry paled as he realised what his aunt was about to tell him.

"Why wouldn't he?" The man asked as he took note of how pale the child had become.

"That boy is half witch." Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain that he knew would come.

"So?" Lord Death asked causing Harry to open his eyes and look at the death god in pure shock. "He hasn't harmed or killed anyone on purpose."

Harry wasn't the only one in shock. The Dursleys couldn't believe what they were hearing. Vernon was so purple he was almost black.

"As a death god I am able to see the souls of the living. This young one's soul is still pure."

The three left in anger. Harry looked at the two men in the room in both confusion and fear. He had never been in this situation before and didn't know how he felt about it.

"Mr. Potter we are not going to harm you." The white haired man said.

"Why not? I'm a half witch!"

"The only time we hunt witches is when they are evil." Death explained before he carefully took the child's hand. "Now let us get you some new clothes. Ones that actually fit you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor SE.

Harry followed behind the two men. He was trying to understand what was going on. A few minutes ago he was living with his relatives. Next second these two took him away, even though he was a freak. They were acting like he was a good boy.

"I can hear you thinking." Lord Death said shaking Harry from his thoughts. "Come here."

Harry walked up to them only to freeze in fear when Lord Death put his arm around Harry's shoulder. He ignored it and pulled the frightened boy closer.

"I know that you are confused." He began. "But just know that one you are not a freak and second we will never hurt you unless you are injured during training."

"If you say that you are half-witch then our answer will be the same." The other man said.

"But-"

"No buts." The man told him.

Harry suddenly remembered what usually happened when he walked back or argued. So he just nodded his head and kept his mouth shut. The other two noticed but didn't mention it.

They walked to the clothing store in silence. Lord Death still had an arm around Harry and after awhile he began to relax.

"Harry I need you to be honest, okay?" Harry nodded nervously. "Good. Will this be the first time getting new clothes? Ones that fit?"

"Freaks aren't allowed new things."

Lord Death nodded and pulled him along. "Well you aren't a freak so go through these clothes and pick out anything that you like."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"O-okay."

It took awhile but Harry found some clothes that he liked and it would make a couple outfits. Lord Death made a mental note to take him back when he was more comfortable. He knew that Harry needed a therapist and he knew the perfect person.

"Now to get lunch." Lord Death said as they left the store.

"What would you like?" The man asked.

"I..I don't know. I usually get moldy bread and water every few days." Harry told them before looking at the one. "Um, what is your name?" He smacked his hand against his mouth and looked at the two in fear.

The two stopped at looked at him. They exchanged looks before looking at the young weapon once more. The more they learned about him the angrier they became at the Dursleys and worried for the raven haired boy.

"Harry?"

"Y-yes?"

"First I want to make it clear that you are allowed to ask questions without punishment." Lord Death told the terrified teen.

"O-okay."

"This is professor Franken Stein." Harry nodded. "Lastly you will be eating 3 meals a day. To get your body use to food today you will have soup."

"Okay." He replied quietly. He was shocked that he was allowed to eat.

"Great!" Lord Death took Harry to an exclusive restaurant.

Meanwhile Death the Kid and his two weapons, Liz and Patty, were getting his room ready. Kid was trying to get the room to be both symmetrical and have a safe feel to it.

"How is this kid?" Liz asked after making the bed and putting some decorations on the dresser.

"Perfect." He smiled proudly at her before looking at Patty. "Patty the vase needs to be moved a little to the left."

"Okay Kid!"

"When is your dad bringing Harry home." Liz asked as she began putting up the wall decorations.

"After they get lunch."

"Will he be okay?" Kid had told them about the abuse so that if he had an episode they would be better prepared.

"I have no idea." Kid confessed. "We can only hope so since we don't know how bad it was yet."

"I guess."

"Look guys. I placed one of my giraffe stuffies in the middle of the bed." She told them in excitement.

"That is sweet of you Patty.." Liz smiled at her younger sister.

Patty giggled. "Our new friend needs it."

Liz and Kid smiled at her before Kid spoke once more. "Come on you two. Let us get something to eat."

"Okay Kid."

"Yay~"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor Soul Eater.

'Thoughts'

The three arrived at the manor. He smiled at how big it was compared to where he had been staying. They led him inside and showed him to his own room. Harry couldn't believe it. He now had his own room and it was actually a bedroom. He couldn't believe his luck. First he was taken from the Dursleys and now he had his own room. He just hoped it would stay like this.

Harry was amazed as he entered. The inside was huge and the best part was that it was very welcoming. The Dursleys filled their home with expensive looking furniture and it felt cold and unwelcoming. They wanted people to think they were well off instead of middle class workers. Lord Death's home had expensive furniture but it also had personality and actually had pictures of a family. Harry felt like it was a warm welcoming place. Soon they stopped at a door. Harry was shocked to see his name on it.

"As you probably have guessed this is your room. We will let you get settled."

"Okay."

"Now my son has already decorated your room while we were out so if you don't like anything just come and tell me so that we can change it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would he decorate my room."

"It was his and his weapons' way of welcoming you."

"Why?" Harry really was confused and had no idea why someone would do this for him.

"Because you are now family."

Harry looked at the death god in shock. "I am?!"

"Yes."

"Why? I'm-"

Lord Death interrupted him. "You _are not_ a freak and I don't care that your a half-witch since you've never harmed another."

"But-"

"You're family." This time it came from someone behind him.

Harry turned towards the voice in shock. It belonged to a boy that looked to be a little older than himself. He was like everyone else, taller than him. He was lean and Harry could see that he was fit. The boy was a couple shades darker then him. He had pitch black hair with three white lines on one half. Harry could see his reflection in his gold colored eyes.

On either side of the boy were two girls. The one of the right was the tallest of the trio. She had long sandy blonde/brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was just as stoick as the boy and wore an outfit that matched the other girl.

The other girl was about the same height as the boy. She looked to be more cheerful and childish than the others. Her hair was short and blonde. She had the same dark blue eyes as the other girl.

"Harry this is my son Death the Kid and his weapons, Liz and Patty Thompson. Kid, Liz, Patty this is Harry."

"Hi." Harry said before hiding behind Stein since he wasn't sure about the three yet.

"We won't hurt you." Kid told his soon to be little brother.

Kid and the others had gone to greet them once they realized they were home. The sight of Harry pissed him off. He could see the bruises and scars. He felt very protective of the smaller male. He wished his father would allow him to be in a closed room with those monsters. He would get justice for Harry. He also wanted to get him out of the oversized rags he was wearing and into his new clothes. Liz and Patty were feeling the same thing. Liz had to put her hands behind her back since they curled into fists the moment she spotted him. Patty's smile was more forced and she skillfully hid the rage she felt.

Harry on the other hand didn't move from his spot behind Stein. The others watched in shock and fascination as his emerald green eyes turned a soft pink color. To Kid and his weapons it felt like he was looking into their souls. After a minute his eyes turned back and he let out a terrified whimper.

"Harry?" Kid asked as he stepped forward.

Harry flinched back. "I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"For what?" Kid asked voicing their confusion.

"For using my witch magic!" Harry cried out. "Please don't put me in the cage."

"Cage?" Liz asked in concern and confusion.

"I promise I'll be good! Please not the cage!" Harry cried out not hearing Liz.

"Fuck!" Stein cursed as he realized what was going on. "He's having a panic attack. He is stuck in a memory and is panicking."

Harry curled up into a ball and pressed himself against the wall. "I'll be good. I promise. It was an accident. Not the cage. Please not the cage." He continued to repeat.

Harry was startled by two arms wrapping around his body. They lifted him before depositing him on a lap. He then felt fingers run through his hair. He realized it was lord Death when the man spoke up and it eased his fear and panic a little since he wasn't being hit or placed in the cage.

"Shh, it's alright. There is no cage and I would never put you in one."

Harry turned and hid his face in lord Death's chest. His hands clung to the god's cloak. Despite his sobs being muffled by it they could all still hear them. Patty, who no one notice had disappeared, had returned with the giraffe she had placed on the bed. She crouched down near Harry had gave it to him. Not realizing what he was doing Harry cuddled the stuffy into his face. After what seemed like hours his sobbing had stopped. He had cried himself to sleep.

Lord Death stood and took Harry to his room. Patty followed and once Harry had been tucked in she laid down next to him. He curled into her. The others when to the study to talk since they knew that Patty would watch over Harry.

"Father?"

"Don't worry Kiddo they are in the cells."

"Good." Kid said darkly.

"Stein tomorrow I want you to give him a check up. I was going to have you do it today but I think tomorrow would be better."

"Of course."

"Kid, Liz when I am gone I am going to need you to watch over him. Make sure he eats light foods. He already admitted to not getting enough food and his stomach needs to get use to it. Plus he needs to get company."

"Of course father."

"We are on it." Liz reassured.

"Good."

"What about them?" Kid hissed.

"Spirit and I will take care of it."

"Good." Kid said darkly.

"Yes it is."

"Allow me to be there also." Stein said as the light glinted off his glasses.

"Of course."

His smirk was dark and insane. "Brilliant."

"Kid, Liz I need you to stay with Harry. I know that Patty is watching him but I think it would be best if you two stayed as well."

"Of course father. We understand." They weren't planning on leaving in the first place.

"Good." With that the two adults left.

Kid and Liz checked on Harry and Patty. They found that Patty had also fallen asleep. Her arms were around him protectively. They smiled at the sight before leaving. Liz took the new clothes to the laundry room to get washed while Kid went to talk to the cooks.

(Death City Prison)

"I need the prisoners in cell 284 in the black room now!: Death ordered.

"Yes sir."

One of the guards said as he and a few others went to go get them. Soon Spirit arrived and the three went to the black room and waited. Spirit had been informed before he arrived and he was pissed off. He may have cheated on his wife on multiple occasions but he never raised a hand to his daughter or any other child. Hell even Stein refused to experiment with children and he was insane enough to do it on himself and endangered species. Now all he needed to know was what they had done to the poor boy so that he could do it to him.

It was almost an hour later before the guards arrived with the prisoners. Many were restraining the large male prisoner as he struggled to fight free. His wife and son were screaming their innocence. None of them believed that they belonged in prison.

"Shut up!" Death ordered.

Vernon looked enraged and began to scream louder. Petunia and Dudley paled and went quiet.

"That boy is a freak and he deserved everything we did to him."

One of the guards managed to gag the man. Death nodded in thanks and the guard returned to his previous position. He then looked at the prisoners once more. The mask hid his glare but not the anger. It came off him in waves.

"You will not speak unless it is to answer one of our questions."

"Mph!"

"Now I want to know about Harry's parents."

"What about them?" Petunia sneered.

"What are their names?"

"James and Lily Potter."

"Which one were you related to?"

"Neither. Lily was adopted. My father felt bad for her since she was an orphan. I couldn't understand how my parents could love that disgusting witch."

"Did she ever harm anyone?"

"No. She tried to make everyone see that not all freaks were evil." She snorted out in disgust.

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed when he was one. The witches didn't want the good publicity and attacked them on halloween to make a statement."

"How did you end up with Harry?"

"He was left on our doorstep. Everytime we sent him to an orphanage or threw him away he was brought back." Death and Stein noticed the shocked and horrified look on the son and realized he didn't know this.

"What did you do after that?" Despite being horrified with what he heard he needed all the information.

"After sending him away and throwing him away didn't work we took him in and put him in the cupboard under the stairs." Dudley didn't look surprise at this so he knew.

"How could you do that?!" Spirit shouted. "He was just a baby!"

"He was half witch, a freak!" Petunia hissed.

"Spirit calm down. What happened next?"

"We spent a month trying to kill him and gave up once it was obvious he wouldn't die."

"I need to go." Spirit said through clenched teeth before leaving.

"Continue."

"We kept him under the stairs after that. Fed him once every other day. If he used his magic he would be put into the cage." She had no idea why she was admitting to what they did to the freak.

Stein noticed how horrified the younger male was. He tilted his head and wondered how they kept their son from finding out what they had done to him while they were doing it. His attention however was brought back on the women when she mentioned the cage. He had been wanting to know more ever since he heard Harry repeat the word during his panic attack.

"Cage?"

"My husband had installed a cage in the basement of our home in Britain and then one here after we moved in. He had done it after the freak used his powers to get food." It pissed them off to hear he was punished for trying to survive. "If he touched the bars he would be electrocuted. It was small enough that if he moved even an inch he would get shocked. He was also stripped and hosed down with old dishwater before he was placed in there."

"Anything else?" Death's voice was emotionless.

"We always gave him a beating whenever he broke a rule."

"What were the rules?"

She pulled the list out of her pocket. She had been about to read them when Stein took it from her. He read it before handing them to Death.

"Did you add new rules whenever you wanted?" Stein asked already knowing the answer but needing to confirm it.

"Of course."

"You just wanted an excuse to hurt him." Death said angrily. "Did either of you sexually abuse him?"

"No! That is disgusting." They sighed in relief.

Had they been paying attention to Vernon they would have seen the look on his face. Luckily for him the gag prevented him from speaking. The magic in the room would have worked otherwise. Vernon had did things to Harry that not even Petunia was aware of. A certain collar and leash came to his mind. He was just lucky they were looking at his wife and not him. Their son had backed away from them the more he heard and was currently sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. He never saw the look on his father's face either.

"Why did you move here?" Death asked.

"That freak had changed into a weapon. Vernon and I decided to move here so that Dudley could go to this school and become a hero. The only problem was that the freak wasn't letting my baby wield him and kept burning his hands or being to heavy for him. We figured being here would help."

"Did you beat him for it as well?"

"Yes. He deserved it."

"No he didn't." Death instantly responded. "Anything else?"

"Once we stripped him naked and put a collar on him and chained him outside. It was a record high temperature in Surrey that day."

None of them saw Vernon's face as the collar and chain was mentioned. What his wife didn't know was that he used that more than once and it was always in their bed. Not Vernon and Petunia's bed but the bed in the basement he called theirs, meaning his and Harry's bed. He was very grateful for the gag.

"Why?"

"He burned my babies hands when Dudders tried to hold him in his weapon form."

"So you humiliated him?"

"Yes." The matter of fact tone bothered the two.

"Stein?"

"On it." He wasn't going to wait for the check up.

"Good."

Stein left leaving the Dursleys alone with a very angry death god. Vernon just glared at them while Petunia was pale. She couldn't believe what she had admitted. For some reason she was forced to talk and she finally realized it was most likely magic. Dudley refused to look at her. It hurt. He was busy staring at the floor blankly.

"You will spend the rest of your life behind bars. Both of you will be in a special room designed to make you go through what you put your victim through. In this case both of you will know what Harry felt."

"You can't do this!" Petunia protested.

"Oh but I can and I will. Guards!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Sir?"

"You called?"

"These two are to be taken to cells 1973 and 1974 in building S, floor 10, room 3." There son is to be placed with mrs. Mullen's home for boys. She will straighten him out."

"Yes sir." Two of them said.

"Of course lord Death."

The two were dragged away. Deah sat down on his chair. These two were some of the sickest people he met.

(With Spirit)

Spirit ran out of the room. As soon as he was out went to go find his daughter. He may have cheated on his wife but he never raised a hand to her or their daughter. He could never hurt a child. It was sick and anyone to do so deserved more that prison. Luckily those animals were in Death City and would definitely pay for what they did to a child. His lord would make sure of it.

"Papa?" Maka asked in confusion when her father suddenly hugged her out of nowhere.

"Just let me hug you for a minute."

"O-okay." She looked at Soul who shrugged in confusion.

The hug lasted for more than a minute but eventually he let go. "Thanks Maka."

"Are you okay? Did something happen? Is it mama?"

"I'm physically fine. Yes something is wrong and no your mama is fine."

"What is it?"

"A severe case of child abuse."

Both Maka and Soul's face morphed to a look of anger and disgust. "I hope they are punished." Maka said as her hands curled into fist.

"From what I heard before I left they will be. I just couldn't stay or else I would have made them pay with my bare hands."

"Is the kid okay?" Soul asked as Maka hugged her father once more.

"I don't know. What I do know is that he is around your age and was sleeping after a major panic attack. They were planning on having him examined tomorrow but my guess is that it will be done today. Lord Death has him under his care and hopefully he begins to heal."

"So that's why Kid, Liz, and Patty left in the middle of the school day. We had just assumed Kid found something asymmetrical and freaked." Soul commented.

"Well the three of them will most likely be busy helping him."

"Anything we can do?" Maka asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Will you tell us when you know?"

"Of course."

"Good."

Once Spirit was done comforting and reassuring himself he had left. He had gone to Lord Death's mansion. He wanted to check in on Harry and see if he could do anything. If not then he would find something to do to keep himself busy.

(With Stein)

As soon as Stein had left the room he had punched the wall. He had wanted to punch that horrible woman but managed to stop himself. He took a few calming breaths. Stein didn't want to be angry around Harry. He knew that it would just frighten him more. Once he was calm he went to check on Harry.

Stein had felt pure, unadulterated rage when he heard what they had done to Harry. He was a mad person who was crazy enough to experiment on himself and others but he would never to what they had done to another person. He really couldn't understand how they could do it either.

"Is he up?"

"Yeah. He is in his room. He wanted to be alone after he woke up."

"I see. I am going to give him a check up now."

Kid's face was blank. "They were that bad?"

"They were worse."

"Damn."

Stein didn't say anything after that. He walked to where Harry's room was located and knocked on the door. He waited for permission.

"C-come in."

Stein opened the door and smiled. "Hello again Harry."

"Hi."

"I am going to give you a check up." Stein became confused when Harry whimpered. "Harry?"

"No! Please! I'll be good."

"Harry?" Stein felt his stomach drop at what Harry said.

"I promise to be good."

"Shh." Stein tried to comfort Harry. "Kid!"

"Yes?" Kid asked before he saw the state Harry was in. "What happened?"

"I told him I was going to give him a check up and he became like this. Get your father. My guess is that Vernon has some information that his wife didn't know about."

"Of course." Kid left to go do that.

Stein slid down on the floor near Harry. He put him in his lap and rocked him. Stein rubbed circles into his back. He just hoped that it worked.

"Harry I need you to calm down. It's going to be alright. I won't harm you."

"B-but you said you w-were going to give m-me a c-check up."

Stein made sure he was looking Harry in the eye. "I just want to give you an exam so that I can see the extent of your injuries so that I can treat them."

"Pr-promise?"

"I promise. What do check ups usually mean?"

Harry buried his head in the older man's shoulder. "On the days that uncle Vernon has a day off and aunt Petunia was out with Dudley he would make me strip and check over my wounds."

Stein didn't like what he was hearing. "Why?"

"To reopen them. A freak isn't allowed to heal because he doesn't deserve to."

"I see. Anything else?"

"..."

"Harry I have to ask if you were sexually abused."

"...yes."

Stein managed to control his temper. "Okay. May I check you over?"

"W-will I have to get naked?" He asked terrified.

"No. I will get you a hospital gown. You can keep on your underwear until I examine your rectum for injuries. The gown allows better access."

"O-okay." Stein handed him a gown and left.

Lord Death had arrived just as Stein left the bedroom. Stein shut the door and motioned him away from the door. He informed him what he had learned.

"Since Vernon was gagged he wasn't the one to talk. Since she didn't know e couldn't tell us this."

"Is he letting you examine him?"

"Yes. When we come to the rectal exam it might be a problem but at least I can start treating him."

"Good, good. I need to get back to Vernon."

The door opened before Stein could respond. It was Harry. He was hugging the giraffe to his chest and his hair his his face.

"I'm r-ready."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor Soul Eater.

'Thoughts'

Stein entered the room and directed Harry to the bed. Harry sat down and anxiously waited. Stein came over and looked Harry in the eye. He wanted Harry to relax.

As he checked Harry over he explained everything he was doing. Harry relaxed a little thanks to that. He was looking over Harry's back when he discovered the tattoo just below his neck.

To Stein's surprise the tattoo changed and continued to do so. First it was a sword, then a scythe, and then it was a gun.

"Did you know about this tattoo?" He asked Harry.

"Yeah. I… used my m-magic to hid it. I've had it for as long as I can remember." Harry answered. "I knew that if Uncle Vernon saw it I would be in trouble." He hugged the giraffe closer.

"I see." The mention of the man made his blood boil.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry was terrified.

"No." He reassured. "You did what you did to keep yourself safe. Nothing wrong with that."

"Okay." Harry whispered.

"Let's continue." Stein said causing Harry to nod.

Stein was amazed by how well Harry's body was. He was malnourished but his injuries were in the process of healing and they were healing fast. There was no sign of infection. Stein assumed it was due to his magic.

"Your injuries are healing. Just make sure to be careful when cleaning them." Stein said.

"Okay."

"You already know that you need to eat small portions at meal time. I want you to also eat small snacks in between meals."

"Okay."

"Now onto a tougher subject. Did Dursley ever stick anything into your rectum?"

"No."

Stein breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good. What did he do?"

"He.. he forced me to t-touch him. He liked t-to touch my… me. He-" Tears streamed down his face.

"Shh. It's okay Harry. He can't hurt you anymore." Stein told him in hopes it would calm him down.

"When he w-wanted to do more I...I used my m-magic on him. It k-knocked him out. When he woke up he… he t-though he had s-sex with me." Harry checked out.

Stein was surprised but relieved. "That's good. You did what you had to do. Look at me Harry." Harry looked up at him. "What your uncle was doing was wrong and what he wanted to do was wrong. You did nothing wrong. All you did was protect yourself." He knew Harry needed to understand that.

"But I used m-magic. I'm not supposed to." Harry argued.

"You aren't supposed to use magic to harm someone for fun. Using it in self defense is okay. As long as you don't use it to break the rules or to purposely harm someone then you are free to use your magic. It is apart of you and using it isn't wrong unless you misuse it."

Harry bit his lip. He didn't argue back. Stein sighed knowing that Harry didn't believe him. He didn't force the issue any further knowing it would do more harm than good. Instead he smiled at Harry.

"Now I need to inform Lord Death of my findings." He said. "I'll be back tomorrow to check in on you."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Stein smiled once more before leaving. He failed to see the blush that appeared on the young weapon's face. He told Lord Death about the exam and what he found out.

Lord Death was very grateful. Not only was he healing and not badly injured but he hadn't been raped. He was glad Harry had used magic to protect himself from that. The tattoo did catch his attention but he would let it be for now. He went to Harry's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Harry said.

Lord Death entered the room. Harry had already gotten repressed.

"Dinner is ready." He informed the young witch.

"O-Okay."

"You may bring the giraffe."

"Thanks." Harry was relieved.

"You're welcome. I'm going to take off the cloak and mask before heading down."

"Okay."

Harry waited for him. He couldn't remember where it was. When the shinigami returned he knew why Harry hadn't moved. Harry observed him as he walked over to the weapon. The man was an older version of Kid. The difference was the age lines, the height, and the white lines in his hair. The lines went all the way around his head. The style was different too. The bangs framed his face while the rest rested on his shoulders. He wore a black suit with a white button up and black tie.

"Let's go get some food~" The grim reaper sang.

"Okay."

He led Harry to the dining room. The others were already there. Harry sat down near Lord Death. Liz was surprised that Kid wasn't pitching a fit about symmetry. She shrugged and began eating.

"After we eat I have a few rules for you Harry. You will be punished for breaking them but you will either lose a privilege, get grounded, or write an essay. I won't beat you for it." He knew that was what Harry was most likely thinking.

"Okay." His face showed that he didn't believe them.

"Harry I need you to look me in the eyes." Harry did. "I will never raise my hand to you."

Harry looked away then back at Lord Death and nodded. "Okay."

"Great."

Spirit had come by but left when he found that he wasn't needed. As soon as dinner was over Lord Death looked at Harry.

"Ready for the rules?"

"I guess." He looked anxious and scared.

"Don't worry they're not that bad." The older man reassured.

"Alright." He didn't relax.

Lord Death didn't push it. He knew that Harry needed to see it for himself.

"I will tell you a rule and the punishment for breaking it."

"O-Okay."

"No harm will come to you." Lord Death told him once more.

"If you say so." The minute the words left his mouth he scooted away from Lord Death with a look of fear.

"I do." He made no move to harm Harry or to look angry at what he said.

"O-Okay."

"Great. Now rule one is on curfew. You must be home by six o'clock. If you are going to be late, I need you to call me to let me now. I will also require the reason as to why you will be late."

"I'm allowed to leave?" Harry was shocked.

"Yes." The man wished he was surprised.

"Huh."

"Now if you break this rule I will personally escort you to every place you have to go for a month."

"Okay."

"Good. Rule two is that you must go to school on the days it is open unless you are on a mission."

"I get to go to school?" His eyes were wide open.

"Of course."

"Wow." He looked excited.

Lord Death smiled. "If I find out that you skipped school you will be grounded for two weeks and I'll escort you to school for a month."

"Okay."

"Rule three is doing your best in school. If not you'll be grounded until your grades improve."

"Got it."

"Great. Rule four is not letting people bully you."

"Bu-"

"If someone does I need to be informed immediately."

Harry swallowed. "Alright."

"Good. If you don't you will have to write lines."

"Okay."

"Great. Rule five is making sure you eat."

"Okay."

"If you fail to do so I will have you write an essay on why not eating is unhealthy."

Harry gave a nervous nod. "Okay."

Lord Death smiled. "We are almost done. Rule six is about your magic." Harry adopted a scared look once more. "You may use magic but you can't use it to harm another or yourself. If I catch you doing either you will be grounded for a few months. You will also have to write an essay."

"Got it." Harry began to relax.

"If someone is hurting you then you may use it in self defense."

"O-Okay."

"Good. I plan on getting you a tutor to train you in your magic. I also want you to see a therapist."

"O-okay."

Lord Death hugged him. "Shh. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"W-would you be there?" Harry asked.

"If you want me there." The shinigami said.

"I..I do."

"Then I will be."

"Okay."

"Good. You'll start school once you have caught up. Kid will help you out and I'll have Stein keep an eye on your progress."

"Okay."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked into his chest.

"Have you gone to school before?"

Harry pulled back. "I did until my first report card."

"Oh?" The older man didn't like where this was going.

"I was top of the class." Harry told him.

"I see. You were punished."

"They thought I used my magic especially when Dudley was at the bottom. I...I was put into...into the cage." The last part was whispered.

"Don't worry about them anymore. They are being punished." Vernon more so once he found out what the man did.

Harry was very confused by that but nodded. Lord Death did the opposite of what people usually did. Everyone in this city seemed to care about him and not his relatives.

"Do you have any questions?" Harry shook his head. "The you can go off and do something before bed."

"Okay."

"I will see you later." Harry nodded and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor Soul Eater.

'Thoughts'

(Soul and Maka's Apartment)

Soul and Maka decided to call the others to let them know. They mainly wanted Black Star to know that he couldn't bug Kid for a bit and to turn his theatrics down a little so that he didn't scare the boy if they met.

"Maka? Soul?" Tsubaki saw how sad they had been.

"Soul and I called you here for a reason." Maka began.

"Cause you want to bask in my awesomeness?" Black Star gloated as he cut Maka off.

"No." Maka deadpanned.

"Let us finish dude." Soul said to him.

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked in concern.

"Lord Death took in someone who was abused." The others gasped. "Kid and the girls are going to be busy."

"What about his abusers?" Black Star growled.

"Lord Death dealt with them yesterday."

"Good." He sat back.

"It is. Black Star?" Soul gave his friend a serious look.

"Yeah?" He had a feeling he knew what Soul was going to ask him.

"Could you not bother Kid? Could you be calm around the boy?" Soul asked him.

They expected him to get upset and argue with him but he surprised them. "Sure." He said calmly.

"Thanks." Soul said.

"Of course." He told them.

"Just give him space?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes. My papa came by yesterday and told us about it. He had been there when the abusers were questioned. He left before it was over."

The others stared at them stunned. No one knew what to say. It must have been bad. Crona looked at them.

"W-what is g-going t-to happen?" He asked.

"We don't know." Maka said.

They expected Ragnorak to say or do something mean but instead he wrapped his arms around his meister. It was strange but they shrugged. Crona had told them that Ragnorak was being nicer since they've been in therapy.

"What are we going to do? What can we do?" Tsubaki asked.

"We don't know. Papa said that he would tell us when he knew."

"Good." Tsubaki said.

(With Harry)

Harry was confused when he first woke up. He was lying on a bed and not the floor. He was covered with a blanket and was wearing clothes that fit him. He also noticed that he was cuddling a giraffe.

Harry fumbled for his glasses but he couldn't find them. After a minute yesterday's events came back to him. His glasses had been smashed by his uncle. His magic healed his eyes. His uncle didn't know. He remembered Lord Death taking him away.

He was startled by a knock and he got out of bed. Harry walked to the door and answered it. Kid was standing on the other side. He smiled at Harry.

"Good morning." He greeted his soon to be little brother.

"Morning."

"I came by to show you to the bathroom. I wasn't sure if we showed it to you yesterday or if you even remembered."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Harry followed kid to where the bathroom was. Kid didn't like how Harry was walking behind him and how he was staring at the floor.

"Here we are."

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled at Harry. "After breakfast you can either take a shower or stay in pjs."

"I can take a shower? I don't have to get dressed and get to work?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes you can take a shower. No you don't have to dress and work."

Harry looked very confused but went into the bathroom. Harry looked unsure for a moment but closed the door. Kid was furious and was going to inform his father as soon as Harry wasn't in the room.

Harry finished and left the bathroom. He followed Kid to dining room. Liz, Party, and Lord Death were already there. Each greeted them. Patty was happy to see him carrying the giraffe.

"Morning."

"Good morning." Kid shot his father a look and his dad nodded his head in understanding.

"Harry?" Lord Death looked at him.

"Stein said that eggs and toast are the only things you can have for breakfast at the moment." He told the emerald eyed boy.

"Okay."

"I will be at the prison for a while and then I'll be at the school all day until five pm."

Lord Death didn't lie to Harry. His relationship with the young witch was based on truth. Lying to protect him would harm that trust he was building with Harry. At least he hoped he was building.

"Okay."

"Kid, Liz, Patty you have the week off."

"Yay~" Patty cheered.

"Alright." Liz smiled at Harry.

"Of course father."

The rest of breakfast was silent except for Patty. She chatted about random things not caring that no one talked back. Harry finished but looked at Kid.

"Yes Harry?"

Harry licked his lips. "If I shower can I put on pjs again?"

"Yes you can."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Does the water have to be freezing cold or scalding hot?" He asked.

"However you like it." The young grim reaper answered.

"Okay. Thanks." Harry left the room.

"Kid?" His dad wasn't too happy by what he heard.

"I don't think they allowed him to shower. If they did, it was most likely because he smelt bad. He also made mention of having to get dressed and working."

"I will ask about it while I'm there."

Lord Death stood up and put his cloak and mask on before leaving. Kid left to go check on Harry.

"Harry? Are you in your room?" Kid knocked on the door.

"Yeah."

"May I come in?"

"Um, yes."

Kid opened the door and entered. Harry was sitting on the bed so Kid sat down next to him. Harry looked very confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure what I am supposed to do." Harry admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I would work as soon as I was up and dressed."

"What type of work?" Kid asked him.

"I would cook them a full English breakfast. Then I serve them the food. Once they were done I would clean up and go to work on the garden." Harry said. "Once done I would finish cleaning the kitchen. I would then clean the other rooms. Sometimes I would clean uncle Vernon's car. Every other day I would do the laundry. At twelve thirty pm I'd make lunch and at six thirty pm I'd make dinner."

Kid was pissed off at hearing that but didn't let it show. "Your only job is to keep your room clean and pick up after yourself."

"Really?" Harry was shocked.

"Yes really."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Patty wanted to paint today. Liz and I were planning on joining her. Would you like to join?"

"What if I'm bad at it?" Harry bit his lip.

"The only thing that matters is that you are having fun." Kid assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay. I'll join you."

Kid smiled at Harry. "Great."

Kid smiled when Harry grabbed the giraffe. It seemed that Harry barely went anywhere without it. Harry looked worried though.

"Can I take him with?"

"Of course. Do you have a name for him?" He asked with a smile.

"Not yet."

"Tell me when you do, okay?"

"Okay." Harry smiled.

"Great."

Harry followed Kid to the art room. Liz and Patty were already in the room. Patty hugged them both before going back to painting. Liz waved at him.

"You can use anything in his room. Just remember to clean up after yourself."

"Okay."

Kid showed him where anything was. He then grabbed some things before sitting down next to Kid and began drawing.

Next Harry grabbed some paints. Liz and Kid smiled at how focused he was. They didn't look at his paper out of respect.

He placed it on the shelf to dry. As he waited he grabbed another paper and began drawing. He did this process four more times. Once done he cleaned up before he hugged the giraffe as he waited.

Once they were done he showed them three of them. The first was Patty's. It was of her riding on a giraffe. It looked like it was in front of the mansion. It was very well done.

The second painting was Liz's. It was her in a mall filled with clothes and jewelry. Liz was in the middle wearing a gorgeous dress. This too was well done.

The last was Kid's. He was in a room. He looked to be decorating. The painting was done symmetrically and looked well done as well.

"Wow." Kid was impressed.

"Amazing." Liz loved it.

"Awesome." Patty gasped.

Harry blushed at the praise. "Thank you. Are they really that good?"

"They are." Kid confirmed. "I'll be back. I'm going to go hang this on my wall."

"Me too." Liz said as she stood up.

"Me three~" Patty sang as she skipped out of the room.

"They really liked it." Harry said in shock.

"Yes we did." Kid said as he entered the room.

"Wow. Aunt Petunia never liked my art. She used to throw them in the fireplace." Harry told Kid.

"Well I loved it." Patty said and hugged him.

"Thanks Patty."

"You're welcome Ry."

Harry just enjoyed the nice touch. Liz and Kid left them alone since Patty was working her magic.


End file.
